Nothings gonna change my Love for You
by BlackMyotismon
Summary: Sad Love Story mit OOC Rika und Takato


**Nothings gonna change my Love for You**

_Nichts wird meine Liebe zu dir trügen._

_Niemals will ich dich betrügen._

_Dich werd ich niemals belügen._

_Denn nur du wirst meine Liebe je beflügeln._

Orgelmusik halte in ihrem Ohr. Durch die bunt bemalten Glasstückchen der Fenster, sickerte Licht in den Bauch der großen Kirche und beleuchtet die tanzenden Staubkörnchen, die sich ihren Weg zum Boden suchten. Schweigend saßen die Leute da, zusammengedrängt in den alten Holzbänken und blickte, nicht selten mit einer Tränen in den Augen, neben den großen Altar. Dort, zwischen einigen weißen Wachskerzen und den vielen Blumekränzen, stand aufgebahrt auf einer mit purpurnen Stoff belegten Barre, ein hölzerner Sarg. Der Deckel war verschlossen und nur ein Photo mit einem schwarzen Band ließ die traurige Wahrheit nicht verklingen. Ruki hatte sich trotz allem Schmerz, der ihr fast den Atem nahm und ihrer eigene Unsicherheit über das was geschehen wahr, zu den Eltern des Toten gesetzt. Genau wie die Eltern ihres Freundes und wie die meisten der anderen Trauernden hatte sie sich ganz in schwarz gekleidet, nur das bereits voll Tränen gesogene weiße Taschentuch und ihr weißes Gesicht hoben sich aus der Masse des schwarzen Stoffes ab. Als dann der Priester in seinem Trauergewandt erschien, standen alle auf, wie es die Tradition wollte. Ruki scherte die Tradition jetzt nicht... sie blieb sitzend versunken in Gedanken und ließ den Strom ihrer Tränen freien lauf. In ihren Gedanken formten sich unendlich langsam Bilder, die Bilder, die ihr Herz hatten zerbrechen lassen... 

Vor ihr war nur eine einzige Tür, eine Tür nur die sie von ihrem Freund trennte und doch drückten sie das Gefühl zu Boden, das er sich mehr und mehr von ihr entfernte. Wie gerne sie einfach aufgestanden währe um bei ihm zu sein ! Aber die Tür war fest für sie verschlossen und keiner der Leute in weiß die heraus und wieder hinein gingen, hatte auch nur ein Wort in ihrer Eile für sie übrig. Und dann, nachdem die Tür offen war, wurden ihr die Worte gesagt, die sie hätten flehen lassen ... darum das die Türen sich wieder schließen mögen.. darum das die Ärzte den Kampf wieder aufnahmen. Doch nachdem sie die Worte vernommen hatte, sank sie zusammen, allen Willens beraubt.... denn die Worte des Arzt hatte keine Hoffnung mehr gelassen.

"Er ist Tod."

Sie wahr aufgewacht, mit den Worten noch immer in den Ohren und dem Bild von ihm wie sie ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte, neben einem grünen Baum, unter der Sonne und lebendig. Alle Erinnerungen wahren auf sie eingestürzt, das Bild wie sie ihn kannengelernt hatte, die Szene wie er sie zum Lachen gebracht hatte mit seiner süßen Art, der Moment als er sie zum ersten Mal küsste und selbst die Minuten in denen sie sich zum ersten mal geliebt hatten.... sie wurde einfach nicht mit dem Gedanken fertig das all das einfach so vorbei war, sich niemals wiederholen sollte. Und dann kam die letzte Erinnerung wieder über sie.. die letzte die sie mit ihm geteilt haben konnte... Seine Taten, nur hinknien und ihr sanft die Hand streicheln, doch seine Worte... sie brachten ihr in dem Moment Glück, doch beim Erwachen die Tränen. Denn die Worte wahre:

"Ich liebe dich... willst du mich heiraten."....

Ruki wurde von den Worten des Priesters zurück geholt... und trotzdem sie glaubte keine Tränen mehr übrig zu haben, spürte sie wie ihr bei den Worten selbst jetzt noch einige Tränen die Wange hinab rannen.

"... wir werden ihn vermissen und zwar genau so wie er die Lieben vermissen wird, die er nun auf Erden zurück gelassen hat."

Und als die Messe vorbei war, alle Anderen gegangen waren, ging sie zu seinem Sarg.... und aus einer Tasche förderte sie neben einem kleinen Tuch ein Fläschchen hervor. Und als sie das Fläschchen geleert hatte flüsterte sie :

"Ja ich will."

Den Ring ,der in in dem Stoff in ihrer steifen Hand gefunden wurde, legte man ihr mit ins Grab... und dieses lag nicht einen Schritt entfernt von dem ihres Freundes, Takato. 

© by BlackMyotismon

blackmyotismon@hotmail.com


End file.
